Dans l'ombre de la mort
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Voici ma réponse au 35ème défi du Poney Fringant. Ce petit OS parle de la première défaite à laquelle doit faire un Estel fraîchement sorti d'Imladris.


Le jeune dúnadan se redressa et serra les poings de rage.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela lui arriverait. Il avait imaginé cette bataille tellement différente.

De toutes ses forces, son pied droit s'écrasa contre un casque d'orc qui traînait à quelques pas. Gémissant de douleur et de colère, il s'effondra à genoux.

On lui avait chanté des berceuses pleine de hauts faits héroïque dès sa naissance. Il avait vu les elfes autour de lui agir comme de vrais chevaliers. Ces mêmes seigneurs l'avaient traité comme s'il était un être d'exception de par sa naissance. Bien qu'il ne sache pas qui il était jusqu'à ses vingt ans, il avait toujours su que sa vie aurait un impact sur le destin de la Terre du Milieu.

Mais aujourd'hui, il apprenait qu'il avait tort.

Il n'était pas né héros et encore moins capitaine d'une armée.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser de traîtres larmes s'échapper.

Comment allait il arriver à devenir la personne qu'il était censé être ?

Autour de lui des corps se tordaient de douleur, des cadavres annonçaient la défaite et des soldats à bout de forces comptaient leurs morts.

C'était la première fois qu'Estel avait accompagné les siens au combat.

Chevauchant avec fierté, il avait cru sentir que c'était un moment décisif. Il avait pensé qu'en ce jour naîtrait un héros digne d'Elendil et ses lointains ancêtres.

Mais il n'était qu'un homme.

Il passa ses mains écorchées et sanguinolentes sur son visage. Il sentait à présent la douleur qui vrillait son orteil qui s'était sans doute cassé lors de son instant d'impatience. Quel geste enfantin ! Alors que ses frères mouraient ou gémissaient, il s'adonnait à ses caprices.

La honte le submergeait alors qu'il était déjà au bord du désespoir. Il espérait avidement que la nuit vienne et qu'il puisse fuir la réalité dans un lourd sommeil. Tous ses beaux projets élaborés après la rencontre avec la douce Arwen et le dévoilement de sa vraie identité s'effondraient. Il se rendait compte de son innocence et sa naïveté. Son dos se courba avec l'amertume de la réalité. C'était donc cela le monde des hommes ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir une voix s'y ajouta:

- Cousin, ce n'est que ta première bataille. Il y en aura bien d'autres.

L'homme tapota affectueusement l'épaule de l'adolescent. En chancelant, Estel se releva pour faire face à son cousin. Halbarad avait un visage marqué par sa jeunesse passée sur la route. Ses yeux gris étaient similaires à ceux de son jeune cousin. Il dévisagea son parent et y lut son état d'esprit. Il hocha la tête et continua:

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il faut faire quand il y a trop de blessés et de défunts.

Estel suivit son aîné en titubant. Tout son corps était douloureux mais le pire était cette douleur lancinante qui embrasait son pied depuis son orteil cassé.

Après quelque pas, Halbarad s'agenouilla auprès d'un blessé. Il avait une plaie béante au front. Le dúnadan murmura quelques mots au soldat puis se tourna vers Estel:

- Tu vois le feu de camp là-bas ? Ils sont en train de préparer de l'athelas pour soigner les blessés. Va m'en chercher.

Désorienté par la fatigue et l'effort, Estel obéit sans un mot. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il avait vu les elfes soigner des blessés et on lui avait expliqué cette pratique. On disait que les elfes avaient une lumière en eux qui leur permettait de guérir les malades et les blessés les plus graves. Mais aujourd'hui il avait endossé son uniforme de soldat. Pouvait on être à la fois guerrier et guérisseur ?

Le jeune soldat s'approcha du feu de camp. Un parfum revigorant s'élevait du chaudron bouillonnant. Les vapeurs de cette étrange potion le fit sortir de son hébétude et redonna vie à son corps endolori. Il s'approcha d'un homme qui s'occupait de cette décoction. L'eau était claire avec quelques feuilles écrasées qui flottaient ça et là. L'homme plongea une grossière louche en bois dans le liquide et la vida dans une coupelle. Il la tendit à Estel avec un sourire fatigué.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête en guise de remerciement et s'empressa de rejoindre son nouveau professeur. Halbarad avait relevé la tête du blessé et lui murmurait des paroles pleines de réconfort et d'encouragement. Il s'empara de la coupelle et y plongea une étoffe. Avec une douceur que l'on n'attendait pas chez un soldat, il nettoya délicatement la plaie. Estel remarqua que son cousin avait les mains impeccablement propres comme s'il n'avait pas pris part au combat. Après avoir apprêté la blessure, le dúnadan extirpa quelques morceaux humides d'athelas de la coupelle. Il les écrasa avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent une mixture gluante qu'il enduisit dans et sur la plaie. Après avoir pansé la blessure et imprégné les tempes du blessé avec le reste de la décoction, Halbarad se tourna vers son cousin. Il savait qu'il avait toute l'attention de son pupille.

- Va te laver soigneusement les mains à la source et reviens. Nous avons d'autres patients à soigner.

Lorsqu'Estel se pencha sur son premier blessé, il sentit un étrange picotement dans ses mains. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir par ses paumes où se trouvait l'abcès ou la douleur. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans ses mains alors qu'il s'occupait du soldat. Sa jambe fut rapidement nettoyée et bandée. Puis, Estel se pencha vers le blessé et lui massa les tempes avec l'athelas. Instantanément, le patient ouvrit ses yeux. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Troublé, le jeune dúnadan se tourna vers son aîné. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire éloquent. L'entraînant à sa suite, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Les mains du roi sont celles d'un guérisseur, et c'est ainsi que sera connu le roi légitime.(1)

Le coeur du jeune dúnadan s'allégea. Certes, il faisait face à sa première défaite mais l'heure n'était pas encore au désespoir.

Il n'y avait pas seulement avec son épée qu'il pouvait faire son devoir.

_Lorsque arrive le souffle noir,_

_que croît l'ombre de la mort_

_et que toute lumière passe,_

_viens athelas ! viens athelas !_

_Vie pour le mourant_

_dans la main du roi contenue._(2)

* * *

_(1) Phrase prononcée par Ioreth la devineresse, Maison des Guérisons, Le Retour du Roi p.184_

_(2) Chansons des anciens temps, Maison des Guérisons, le Retour du Roi, p.186_


End file.
